Classes
Assassin An assassin is an agile champion that specializes in killing or disabling high value targets. Focused on infiltration, deception, and mobility, assassins are opportunistic hunters who find favorable moments within a fight before jumping into the fray. Regardless of the size of the enemy team, assassins specialize in positioning and artful killing. They strike when the time is right – no sooner, no later. Mostly doing the killing for themselves rathen than doing it for someone else. Warriors They are fighters who are close range combatants that possess a mix of offensive and defensive capabilities. While they don't have as much utility as a tank or as much damage as an assassin, a fighter's damage will add up over time to make it a major threat. Each fighter has a unique blend of mobility, damage, disruption and durability. Mage Mages are mostly ranged champions who prioritize powerful abilities over basic attacks. Typically mages are characterized by some combination of long-range, area-effect or high-utility spells to get the job done. A skilled mage can have a huge impact on anything with their versatile skillsets and flexible play style. Also most know how to use a healing ability. Marksman A marksman is a ranged attacker (mostly guns) that sacrifices defensive power and utility to focus on dealing strong, continuous damage to individual targets. Typically focused on using their basic attacks more than their abilities, marksmen have the capability to scale and deal out devastating levels of damage. Archer A person who uses a bow and arrow, a practitioner of archery. Very agile people, know how to get around sneakily on roof tops and trees. They have very sharp aim since they use bow and arrows as a weapon. Most of the time they can hit a critical strike of damage done to someone and have immense amounts of speed. Knights ' Knights' are traditionally horse-mounded warrior of the alliance and the kingdoms of humanity. They are usually humans, although other factions have knights as well such as the elves. Aside from champions, the knight is the warrior elite of humanity, especially of the alliance the best of the normal troops thus among the most feared. Many famous human warriors were knights and all are best known for their nobility and loyalty. Ninja A covert agent or mercenary. The functions of the ninja included espinoge, sabatoge, infuliltration, and assassination, and open combat in certain situations. Their covert methods of fighting come from strict rules about honor and combat. They are like a specially trained group of spies and mercenaries, appeared in the Sengoku or "warring states" period. Ninjas are very stratigic and mysterious almost like Assassins but are usually doing the killing for other people instead of themselves. Thief Thieves are usually stealthy and dexterous characters able to disarm traps, pick locks, spy on foes, and perform backstabs from hiding. Thieves are usually capable of melee or ranged combat, and tend to be focused on dodging attacks rather than withstanding damage. They often attack by dual-wielding daggers or with other small one-handed and/or concealable weapons, relying on speed and rapid strikes rather than sheer damage output. Thieves usually have a stealth ability, allowing them to disappear from sight only for a short amount of time, often this is combined with attacking an unaware or flanked opponent to inflict high damage.